Jigsaw
by Relinquished
Summary: They were rivals, first and foremost, in their minds: cold, unimpassioned Tezuka and gentle, lively Fuji. By the time they had figured it out for themselves, everyone else already knew.


**Jigsaw**

**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis

**Title:** Jigsaw

**Author:** relinquished972

**Pairing/Characters:** Tezuka Kunimitsu/Fuji Syusuke, Atobe Keigo, Kikumaru Eiji and Echizen Ryoma

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis

**Summary:** They were rivals, first and foremost, in their minds: cold, unimpassioned Tezuka and gentle, lively Fuji. By the time they had figured it out for themselves, everyone else already knew.

**Jigsaw**

They were rivals, first and foremost, in each other's minds: cold, unimpassioned Tezuka and gentle, lively Fuji. First and second singles, the two strongest players of Seigaku and both geniuses in their own right. It had always been that way, ever since the two of them first donned the Regulars' jersey in their first year, and every other ranking after.

When practice let out and there were no matches, they were friends. They would study at the library together and maybe even catch a movie when their schedules would allow it. After all, Fuji would never let Tezuka forget that he was still a teenager.

Then, late into the night, there would be the phone calls. It started shortly after their match in the first year. Fuji would call and ask after Tezuka in his soft, polite way. They would talk about school, tennis and the other Regulars. Fuji would confide in Tezuka about his day and the bespectacled boy was the only one to hear what he really thought about others.

Surprisingly, however, it was Atobe who first picked up on their possible relationship. Being the outsider and thus unaffected by biased opinions, he could clearly see each look exchanged between them, each smile directed at the taller and each glare sent to anyone who made that smile disappear. He knew and he mocked them for beating around the bush for so long.

By the time they had figured it out for themselves, everyone else already knew. There was no mistaking those frequent, sidelong glances at each other, those teasing words and moments of repressed laughter. They could always surprise and yet support each other whenever the time called for it. Everyone knew they were meant to be – except, of course, for them.

So when Tezuka announced his departure to Germany for treatment, Fuji couldn't understand why his chest clenched painfully and the back of his throat burned. And Tezuka didn't know why he suddenly approached the other during lunch that day and asked to talk. They couldn't explain the tension between them as Tezuka declared, with an intense expression that made Fuji's eyes open and heart race, that upon his return he would be able to play his best game _regardless of his opponent_.

But when the team went to visit him in Germany, Tezuka finally understood the reason why he lost sleep at night and why something always seemed to be missing when he stood outside the court, looking in, the moment Fuji stepped up beside him with his familiar smile and suppressed chuckles. When it finally came to him, he felt as if he had just worked out a complex math problem, or finished a 10,000 piece jigsaw puzzle. It was so obvious, it almost made him laugh.

Everyone knew about them, of course. There was no ignoring the looks directed at them during the Junior Senbatsu camp, the whispers that started after Atobe had let slip a comment about them. It spread, until even Fuji couldn't ignore what was going on. It made him think and it made him consider, until Kikumaru got so frustrated, he almost had to spell it out for him.

Fuji couldn't explain why he hesitated and stopped short as they all ran to Tezuka, congratulating him on finally completing his rehabilitation. He understood what was going on; only that he couldn't quite keep the fear of losing Tezuka at bay. Tezuka couldn't, in turn, fully comprehend why he only greeted the other with a small smile and a nod, not a single word passing between them.

Tennis had always been a channel between them. It was a connection that helped express their thoughts and feelings. And, the moment the umpire cried 'Game and Match: Tezuka! 6 games to love!', they were glad that this connection was there. The match cemented the bond between them and completed the jigsaw puzzle of their relationship. They were now so entangled in each other's lives, it would have been impossible to break free again.

Tezuka, to everyone's surprise, took the initiative. When the tears slid down Fuji's cheeks, when they clasped hands over the net, Tezuka pulled him up against his chest. And kissed him.

By the time they had figured it out for themselves what the other meant to them, everyone else had already known. So it came as no real big surprise when, upon answering his cell phone the following morning in New York, Echizen Ryoma was told:

"Tezuka-buchou kissed Fuji-senpai in front of everyone after the match!"

He smirked.

"Finally."

**End**

お誕生日おめでとうございます国光！


End file.
